Pit
'Pit '''is the main protagonist of the ''Kid Icarus series, and though he is an angel, he cannot fly by himself. He fights under the goddess of light Palutena and cares deeply for mankind. Apparently, though, he can't read. Pit has fought against many underworld enemies, including Medusa and Hades (though he needed special weapons to defeat them both). He is very persistent and is good with many weapons, including swords, clubs, staves, and even claws. However, his main weapon is the Bow of Palutena, which he uses in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Pit also apparently plays other Nintendo games, as he references many of them throughout Kid Icarus: Uprising, his most recent and greatest game. Personality Pit is shown to be very comical most of the time, as he, like many characters in the game, breaks the fourth wall many a time. However, he knows when to take things seriously, and even when he is joking around he fights as hard as he can. He is very annoyed that he cannot fly without the use of some item or power from one of the gods, but he does not let this bring him down. Furthermore, he is shown to be very gullible at times. However, he does not have a personality in either of his previous games. Pit also trusts Paluntena more than anyone. He has put his life on the line for her many times and always fights for her, not himself. Pit is selfless, and will not stop at anything to put a smile on anyone's face. Appearances Super Smash Bros series Pit first appeared in Brawl. He fought alongside the fighters to defeat Tabuu. In Super Smash bros for Wii U and 3DS he appeared again. In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate he alongside Dark Pit was vaporized by Galeems beams of light and must be defeated to be unlocked. Abilities Pit is a master of combat. He uses many different types of weapons, has great physical strength despite his looks, and with the power of Paluntena, he can fly at intense speeds (though only for 5 minutes). He also has a weapon called the Great Sacred Treasure which he obtains and uses in the final battle of Kid Icarus: Uprising. However, he no longer has it, since it was broken by Hades. ''Super Smash Bros.'' abilities In Super Smash Bros. Brawl his Final Smash is summoning Paluntena's Army to attack his foes, but in Super Smash Bros. 4, his Final Smash is the Three Sacred Treasures. His final smash in Ultimate is the lightning chariot which KOs anything in one shot. Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Smash Bros Heroes Category:Contradictory Category:Teenagers Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Protectors Category:One-Man Army Category:Exorcists Category:Loyal Category:Elementals Category:Brutes Category:Determinators Category:Sidekicks Category:Leaders Category:Warriors Category:Self-Aware Category:Damsels Category:Fighter Category:Magic Category:Genius Category:Selfless Category:Revived Category:Archenemy Category:Hope Bringer Category:Successful Category:Philanthropists Category:Scapegoat Category:Rivals Category:The Messiah Category:Pure Good Category:Martyr Category:Bond Creator Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Right-Hand Category:The Hero Category:Elderly Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Guardians Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Anime Heroes Category:Angels Category:Titular Category:MAD Heroes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Tricksters Category:Merciful Category:Dreaded